Apparatus of the type referred to is well known in the art, and generally comprises means for the supply of raw material and heated air to an agitator in which the material is partially comminuted and dried until its density is such that it is carried upwardly into a dehydrating tower where final dehydration takes place, the fully treated material being recovered from the air stream beyond the tower by suitable means such as a cyclone.